Aatrox
}} Abilities Aatrox's secondary resource bar displays his . Whenever Aatrox uses an ability that costs health, he stores 100% of the health into his , up to a maximum of health. If Aatrox has not dealt nor received damage in the last 5 seconds, his Blood Well will deplete at a rate of 2% per second. % for every 2% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of % bonus attack speed. |description2 = Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox will activate his Blood Well, placing himself in a stasis for up to 3 seconds. Over the stasis' duration, the Blood Well is drained to heal Aatrox for an amount equal to its contents plus health. After 1 second, Aatrox can prematurely end the stasis by moving, which also ends the health regeneration. |static = 225 }} | . * The maximum health restoration from Blood Well is . * The color of 's resource bar is red when the revive is available; on cooldown, it is white. * The health restoration is affected by 's passive. * and the passive of will take precedence over Blood Well. * Aatrox is cleansed of all debuffs when he enters stasis. ** Leashes however, such as , stay connected. |video = Aatrox IVideo }}}} Aatrox takes flight and slams down at the targeted area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies upon landing and knocking up enemies in the epicenter for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health }} | }} Aatrox siphons the life of his enemies, restoring his own health on every third basic attack. When Aatrox is below , the amount of health restored is tripled. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = }} Aatrox siphons his own health into his blade, dealing bonus physical damage on every third attack at the cost of health. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = Special }} | the effect goes through the , but not the base autoattack damage. * The attack that triggered Blood Thirst/Blood Price was not . * If the triggering attack for Blood Thirst/''Blood Price'' is , the heal and bonus damage will still apply but the base damage of the attack will not. * Blind will block Blood Thirst and Blood Price. |spellshield = Will not block Blood Price. |additional = * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the attack timer. * Attacks against structures will not increment the counter or consume the empowered attack. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activations for the purposes of effects such as Spellblade or . |video = Aatrox WVideo }}}} Aatrox sends forth two waves of energy that converge in the targeted direction, dealing magic damage on-hit and slowing enemies by 40% for several seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health }} | }} Aatrox draws in and empowers himself on the life-force of his foes, immediately dealing magic damage to nearby enemy champions, and gaining bonus attack speed and 175 attack range (325 total range) for 12 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | }} References cs:Aatrox de:Aatrox es:Aatrox fr:Aatrox pl:Aatrox pt-br:Aatrox ru:Атрокс zh:厄薩斯 Category:Released champion Category:2013 release Category:Season Three release Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Slow champion Category:Health champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion